


Bythe's Back in Avonlea

by im_on_thedarksideofyourroom



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom/pseuds/im_on_thedarksideofyourroom
Summary: Gilbert married Winnie after he graduated school.Winnie passed away after giving birth to their child. Gilbert lived in Paris while completing his education. He decides to move back to Avonlea 8 years after he left, but many things have changed.
Comments: 62
Kudos: 163





	1. News

“Hello, Anne!”

“Diana and Joseph, how delightful it is to see you! Do come in.” Anne swung the door open.

“Hi Aunty Anne!” Joseph yelled.

“Hello, you darling boy!”

“Aunty Anne, can I go outside to pet the horses?” 

“Of course. I believe Matthew is out in the barn right now.” With that, little Joseph was out the door, leaving the front door of Green Gables wide open to the Friday night air.

“Joseph dear, please shut the front door before you play!” Diana hollered at him.

“Okay, mother!” He came back to the house to shut the door.

“He means well, but he is clueless.” Diana sighed.

Anne chuckled. “He’s a splendid child Diana.”

“Mhm…” Diana mumbled with the sass of a woman 7 months pregnant with her second child. “You just say that because you don’t have to live with him.”

“Why don't you come back tomorrow, and I’ll play with him all day. You can have the day all to yourself.”

“Oh my dearest bosom friend, I believe that’s the best news I’ve ever heard.”

“Anything for you dear.”

They smiled at each other. Anne picked up the knife she was chopping with. “What’s new with you and Fred?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary really. We’re still decorating the baby’s room.”

“What color did you end up picking?”

"We're going with a light blue." 

"Blue? I thought you wanted green?" 

“Oh, never mind that Anne. I’m simply bursting to tell you the news! I'll bet Mrs. Lynde doesn't even know yet!”

“Ooh. Do tell Diana!”

“Gilbert’s back in town! I saw Bash on his way to pick up Gilbert from the train station this afternoon. They've been living Charlottetown for some time, but he and his daughter will be living in Avonlea for the present time!”

“Oh.”

“Oh? ‘Oh’ is all you have to say?”

“Well, what I am supposed to say?” 

“Well, how do you feel? Don’t be reticent!”

Anne rumpled her brow. “Nothing.”

“Nothing, but Anne, you were in love with him!”

“When I was 16. I nearly got engaged to someone else if you’ll recall?”

“Yes, Roy blah blah. You would never have married him.”

“You always say that Diana!”

“It remains true.”

“Why! He was a perfect suitor!”

“Anne?” Diana tilted her head reminding her that her temper was getting a little out of hand. Anne was old enough now that she could reel it in. “Marilla’s death was a major blow to you and Matthew, certainly. Roy would have waited for you though. You broke off your courtship with him because you didn’t love him, not because of Matthew. Matthew was just an excuse.”

Anne didn't have to look very far inside herself to recognize the truth. “It doesn't matter anymore. Roy's been married for years now.”

“Speaking of someone who HASN'T been married for years, can we talk about Gilbert Blythe?”

"What's there to say?"

"Would you even consider him? If he proposed?"

“Diana, can you desist the interrogation—please?”

Her friend sighed. “I will.”

The two chatted until the sun went down telling each other trivial stories about the neighbors farm animals.


	2. Nonplussed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Lynde's got something to say.

Anne heard a knock on the door early the next morning. She turned to see her old neighbor Mrs. Lynde carrying a loaf of bread and an eager face peeking through the window. Anne walked back to the door to open it for her neighbor. Marilla and Mrs. Lynde had been genuine friends for many, many years. It seemed old habits die hard because Mrs. Lynde swung by Green Gables at least once a week.

“Mrs. Lynde, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hi, dear. I brought over bread for Cuthberts.”

“How kind. Do come in.” Anne gestured toward the table before going back to wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Why Anne, have you heard the news? Gilbert and his daughter are back.”

“I know. I hear they’ve been in Canada for several weeks now.”

“No, to Avonlea!”

“Yes, Mrs. Lynde, I know.”

“He’s a fully licensed doctor now, and very young for a widowed man.”

“I already know all this.”

“Now, there’s no reason to be cheeky with me, young lady.” Mrs. Lynde huffed. “I’m just informing you is all.” Anne held back a groan. Her adopted mother’s friend was always getting into everyone’s business, and Anne didn't mind that usually. She often liked hearing the gossip. She would twist whatever stories Mrs. Lynde said into much more fantastical tales that she would think about during her chores. Later, she would tell her best, dramatic tales to Diana or Ruby.

“I can’t help feel that you are insinuating something Mrs. Lynde.”

“I just think it is high time you got married Anne.”

“Married?” Anne gasped. 

“Gilbert is the only man approximately your age who is still available within quite a few kilometers of Avonlea. I think it would be a suitable match.” Mrs. Lynde hadn't pressed Anne about marriage in quite a few years now. After Marilla’s death, Anne couldn't imagine any compelling reason that could lead her to having to leave Green Gables.

“Mrs. Lynde, I am needed here. I’m not planning on getting married to Gilbert or any other man. As I told you when I was a teenager, I’m the bride of adventure.”

“Bride of adventure. Ha!”

“Mrs. Lynde, please.” 

“I’m sorry dear.” Mrs. Lynde didn't say anything for a few minutes. After finishing her task, Anne brought out plum puffs and put one on a plate for Mrs. Lynde. The plate screeched against the table as she pushed it towards the older woman. 

“Don't fret about it, please.”

“Mmm, this is delicious.”

“It's Marilla’s classic recipe.”

“I'd recognize it anywhere.” She took another bite “I think Marilla would have been proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Anne smiled at this.

“I’ve been contemplating saying something to you for a while Anne, but I must tell you that I think you’ve seemed lonely lately.”

Anne could feel her heart drop in her chest. “Lonely?”

Just then, the door burst open. “Anne!”

Anne tried to fix a smile on her face “Joseph and Diana!”

“Mother says you’re going to spend the WHOLE day with me!”

“I sure am! Are you excited?”

“Yes! Can we go slay dragons at the lake of shining waters again?”

“Yes, we can!”

“Huzzah!” Joseph threw his stuffed animal up in the air and it managed to hit the ceiling. Anne was smiling for real now, Joseph’s joy was simply contagious.

“I’m going to head out now.” Mrs. Lynde stood up from her chair.

“Mrs. Lynde, I-“ Anne trailed off. She felt nonplussed about what the woman had said.

“It’s okay, dear. I’ll see you in church tomorrow.”

She looked at Diana and decided she wouldn’t think about anything Mrs. Lynde said today. After all, she and Joseph were about to have one fantastic day. With dragons nonetheless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Anne actually likes Mrs. Lynde dropping by so frequently, but I don't think she would say anything to her.


	3. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Blythe's.

Matthew and Anne were running late. As Matthew tied up the horse in front of the church, Anne went to the front stairs to wait for him. When Matthew joined her, she pulled the door open. The congregation was beginning to settle into their seats. Anne looked up to see if their usual pew was unoccupied, but something caught her eye. She gasped. Standing right in the middle of the aisle, in one of the very first pews, was none other than Gilbert Blythe. 

Not the Gilbert Blythe she remembered, of course. This was not the same boy that she had mooned over. This was a fully grown man. The past eight years had been good to his appearance. His body had been filled out, no longer as skinny as he’d once been. His obvious tan made him look like he’d spent all summer in the sun. 

“Please take your seats!” Mrs. Lynde nearly pushed Gilbert into a pew. 

Matthew peppered. “Anne?”

“Yes, yes. Let's be seated.”  
_

After church, Anne stretched out her body and rose up from the pew. She felt a tug at the bottom of her dress.

“Mademoiselle?” Anne looked down to see a small child she’d never met before with a resemblance of the man she pined over for so long. “Are you a fairy? Papa say he’s never seen a fairy, but I think you look as enchanting as any fairy I ever imagined.”

Anne laughed. “When I was your age, I imagined I was a fairy, or a pirate, but mostly a princess.”

“Wow! You do look like a princess. Princesses are beautiful and you’re beautiful. Don’t you think Papa?”

“Why, of course Elizabeth.” Anne recognized the voice behind her. It belonged to no other than Gilbert Blythe.

“Gilbert!” She exclaimed.

“It's been a long time Anne.”

“Indeed.” He smiled at her with those eyes that used to make her feel seen. They looked at each other for several seconds.

“Papa!” Elizabeth tugged at his coat jacket.

“Yes, my dear?” Gilbert looked down.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to the princess?”

“How could I forget my manners? Elizabeth, this is Ms. Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“That’s a long name to remember.” Elizabeth scratched her head.

Anne bent down on her knees to make eye contact with the girl. “You can call me Anne.”

“Can I call you fairy Anne?”

Anne chuckled. “Of course.”

“Guess how old I am!”

“Hm…are you 10?”

“No!”

“Are you 14?”

“No!” Elizabeth giggled.

“Well, you just seem to mature to me. I think you’ll just have to tell me.”

“I’m 7!”

“Wow! Can you tell me your name?”

“My name’s Elizabeth.”

“I’m so glad I got meet you Elizabeth.”

“Me too fairy Anne! Au revoir! I’m going to play hide-and-seek.” She ran out the church door. 

“She and Deli already seem to be best of friends.” He scratched the side of his head. “So Anne.”

“Dr. Blythe, it is a pleasure to see you after all this time.”

“The same goes for you. It is strange to hear you call me Dr. Blythe.”

“You are a real doctor now, right?”

“Yes. Although, I graduated medical school mere months ago.”

“That still counts! Don't discredit yourself just because you're new to your profession!”

“You still have that temper I see.”

Anne’s cheeks flushed. “I’ve always had strong opinions.”

“You have.”

“My, my is that you Gilbert?” Gilbert turned around.

“Ms. Stacy?” said Gilbert sounding somehow pleased and annoyed at the same time. The two started chatting. Anne wanted to stay and listen to their conversation, but Matthew was making not-so subtle hints about being ready to leave. A more thorough chat with Gilbert would just have to wait.

While walking to the horse, Matthew asked Anne “I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?”

“What are you talking about? We didn’t miss a minute of the service.”

“I mean with…Gilbert.”

Anne was a bit surprised. “No. I was ready to go. I’m sure Gilbert has many people in town he’d like to catch up with. I couldn't monopolize his attention.”


	4. Paris

The next Sunday, Gilbert caught up with Anne after church. “Anne, it’s such a lovely day outside, and I’d hate to waste it. I was wondering if you would show me around Green Gables. I’d love to see what horses I remember, what plants you’ve been focusing on this year, and how everything’s changed.”

“What about Eliza?”

“She’s playing with Deli. She doesn’t have any time left for her old papa.”

“Umm sure…l’ll let Matthew know.”

After she told Matthew of her plans, his eyebrows perked up in a suggestive manner.

“Oh don’t be like that Matthew. I’m sure he just wants to be reacquainted with his childhood hometown.”

“I didn't say anything.”

-

When they were out of sight of the other parishioners, Gilbert offered his arm out to her. She tried to ignore a slight pounding in her heart as she silently thread her arm through his. It definitely didn't mean anything. They were touching but it didn’t mean anything. Not a thing.

“Is Belle still alive?”

“Oh no, she died a couple years back. But her son is a healthy and strong one.”

“What’s his name?”

“Paris.”

“Like the city I just left?”

“Truthfully, I was thinking of the character Paris. From Romeo and Juliet.”

“Indulge me. Why not name the horse Romeo?”

“I thought about it. After first reading the play, I despised Paris. After all, he was representative of Capulet’s attempt to divide Juliet from her truest, dearest love. At the time I named him, I think I started seeing things from Paris’ perspective a bit more.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s not like he’s the one preventing Juliet from being with Romeo. He didn't even know that Juliet had fallen for another man.” At that moment, she caught him staring at her with a confused expression. Anne felt the moment grow tense as the two stopped walking. Anne worried she’d say something she’d regret. She dropped out of Gilbert’s arm and ran.

“Anne?” Gilbert called after her.

“Gilbert, look at these flowers.”

“They’re gorgeous.”

“I will fashion myself a flower crown.” She plopped down on a stump, waiting to see if Gilbert would leave her behind. “Is it okay if I just call you Gilbert?”

He plopped down onto a grassy spot a few feet away.

“I thought you'd never ask. Of course you can.”

“Excellent.” 

As the crown was finished, Anne placed it atop her head. “How do I look?”

“Don't tell Elizabeth, but she’s right, you look like a real fairy.”

“I don't think fairies are meant to have red hair.”

“I disagree.”

“I’ll make you one too. You can be a fairy too then.”

“Anne, I'd love to be a fairy.”

“Really?”

“I’m deadly serious.” He smiled.

“I better get started then. I have to start on Matthew’s lunch at some point.” Gilbert leaned back in his patch of moss and grass. As she weaved, she heard Gilbert snoring lightly. When she finished, she walked over and gently rubbed his shoulder.

“Anne?” He looked up disoriented.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

“You try living with two rambunctious girls. We’ll see if you get any sleep.” He smiled. “Ah. I see you’ve finished my crown.”

“I have. Oh, but you have twigs in your hair.” She ran her fingers through his hair picking out all of the pine needles. She had to focus hard to keep her hands from shaking. The both rose from the ground. “Here you are.” She had to lean toward him to rest it on top of his head. The height difference meant that at this point they were only inches apart. Adjusting his crown, he felt his breath on her neck. It made her feel flushed. As she came down from her tippy toes, she felt his eyes looking and looking, but for what? Was he always looking for something? Had nothing changed in 8 years? Anne took a big step back. “There.”

“How do I look?”

“Like the most handsome fairy.”

He blushed. “Should we continue our journey?”

“Indeed. You must meet Paris.”


	5. I Want a Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We be makin pie

The next Sunday, Gilbert once again asked Anne to accompany him to Green Gables. He told her that he must see the newly fixed fence. Anne gave in to his rather odd reasoning.

The next Sunday, Gilbert told Anne that he missed Paris the horse and shouldn’t Anne come along since they were both heading in that direction?

The next Sunday it was raining. Before Gilbert could spurt a nonsensical word about horses or fences, Anne explained that she simply must go home on horse with Matthew; his health was much too fragile to go unmonitored in such conditions.

It poured on Monday and Tuesday. Before sunset on Wednesday, Anne heard a knock on the door. “I can’t come to the door right now, but do come in!” Expecting it to be Ms. Stacy, or Mrs. Lynde, or Diana, Anne had flour caked all over her hands and smudged on her nose. 

“Anne?” Gilbert peppered. 

Oh no. “Hi Gilbert. Sorry I’m such a mess.”

“No, you look great.”

“Fairy Anne, you look as magical as you always do.” Elizabeth piped from down below.

“Sweetheart. I think that shade of blue looks absolutely dashing on you.” Elizabeth blushed. “Well, what can I help you two with today?”

“What are you making?” Elizabeth said the same time Gilbert asked “How is Matthew doing?”

The three laughed. “I’m making pumpkin pie. And Matthew is well.”

“I love pie! Can I make pie too?”

“Now Elizabeth, let’s not bother Anne.”

“It would be no bother all, please do assist me Eliza. But Gilbert has to assist as well.”

“I am at your service ladies.” Gilbert bowed.

The three worked together for the next 30 minutes. 

As soon as the pie was put in the over Elizabeth started complaining. “I’m tired Papa.”

“Do you want to go home sweetheart?”

“No, not until the pie is finished.” She moaned.

“Elizabeth, if you are just going to sulk, we’re going to go home now.”

“Eliza, would you like to take a nap? We’ve got vacant rooms upstairs.” Anne suggested.

“Yeah, I want to nap.” The pair got the child situated before heading back to the kitchen. 

Gilbert insisted on washing the dishes. Anne tried to remember the last time she’d seen a man wash dishes when there was a woman on hand, and couldn't even remember such a time. But Gilbert was definitely not just any man. She insisted she would dry the dishes after he washed them.

“You know you're the only one I’ve ever met who she lets call her Eliza?” Gilbert handed Anne the wooden spoon.

“Really? I didn't know she didn't like that name.”

“She admires you too much. Doesn’t want to do anything to scare you off.”

“That’s really sweet actually.” 

“It is.” It was silent for a minute when Gilbert asked “Anne, have you ever thought about what it would’ve been like if I’d never married Winifred? If I had gone to medical school in Canada?”

Anne tried to think of a way to dodge the question, but decided that would be dishonest. She didn't want to admit how much she'd spent mourning her broken heart. Especially at the time, it was difficult to swallow the fact that despite Anne's written note, and the fact that Gilbert admitted to her being the 'one thing' that kept him in Avonlea, Gilbert had gone and married Winnie not 6 weeks later. She decided on: “Yes. I also wonder what it would’ve been like if Marilla had lived.”

“Yeah. How many years did you go to college?”

“2.” 

“Why didn't you finish?”

“Hasn’t Bash told you?”

“Part of the story, but I haven’t heard it from you.” 

Anne sighed. “Well, I came home after my second year of college. Matthew and Marilla both got sick. It was really tough, I was terrified of losing the only parental figures I could remember. Also since it was prime farming time you know? I had to rely on Jerry and his brother a lot. When the time came to re-enroll for my third year, I couldn't leave Green Gables.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Right. And Marilla..?”

“She passed that winter. I was an emotional mess. Matthew was on bed rest for several more months, but thankfully he improved.” 

“He doesn’t look the same as he used to.”

“No, definitely not as healthy as he was a decade ago. I don’t think the disease ever fully left his body. At least once a year, he gets seriously ill.” She finally allowed herself to whisper, as the emotion got the better of her. Gilbert wiped his hands on the washcloth, and slowly enfolded Anne in his arms. She allowed herself to relax in his warm embrace, despite the inevitable thumping in her chest. Anne fretted that the feelings she'd harbored for Gilbert when they went to school together were rising again. The thought sickened her. She wouldn't be caught dead spending any more time with a heart broken over Gilbert. He didn't love her then, why would love her now?

“I can check on him if you’d like.”

“Thanks doc, but I believe Matthew is doing fine at the moment.”

“Of course.” Gilbert's arms slowly released Anne, but she could still smell his comforting scent all around her. 

“So you didn't re-register for Queen’s after Marilla passed?”

“No, I didn't. I felt like my small family was already shrinking. No one could tend the house at Green Gables, but more than that, I knew Matthew needed to be looked after when his illness inevitably flared up.”

“Couldn’t you have hired a girl?” 

“Gilbert!”

“I’m sorry. Not my place.”

Anne nodded in acceptance of his apology.

Gilbert cracked his neck. “You’re so kind for taking care of him for all these years.”

“I did what any good daughter would do. If your father was alive, I’m sure you’d do the same.”

“I probably would.” Gilbert and Anne spent a few minutes washing and drying the dishes.

“Did you really court a man at Queen’s?”

Anne was surprised by the question. “Gilbert!”

“Not my place?”

“Em…it’s fine I guess.” She paused. “Yes, for most of my second year.”

“What happened when you told him you weren’t coming back to Queen’s?”

“He was disappointed, but he told me that he would wait for me.”

“And what did you say?”

“I broke off the courtship.”

“Why?”

“Gilbert, since when did you become so nosy?”

“Oh, sorry Anne.”

“Do you miss Winnifred?”

“Some days. It’s been a long time since she passed. Do you miss Marilla?”

“All the time.” Anne coughed to cover up her sadness.

“I think the pie is done.” Anne inspected it. It looks good, want to go tell Eliza-I mean Elizabeth that the pie is ready?”

“I’d loved to.”

The three ate the pie in with noisy laughter. Anne was glad to call Gilbert a friend. Although they would never be anything more, his somehow exciting and comforting presence provided Anne with such a wonderful feeling of belonging. Also, spending time with Gilbert meant spending more time with Elizabeth, who was such a tender and helpful child. 


	6. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

For the next month, Gilbert and Anne saw a lot of each other. Gilbert and Elizabeth would join the Cuthbert’s for dinner some nights. Gilbert would walk Anne home from church on Sundays when the weather was nice. Gradually, Matthew became sicker and sicker. Gilbert would check on his health every time he visited Green Gables, but Matthew’s prognosis was not good. Matthew was old and his body was beleaguered from fighting off serious illness so frequently. Anne was still hopeful; after all, Matthew had been sick before and always managed to recover.

Matthew died in his sleep one night. Anne was a sorrowful wreck for the next month. She was always grateful to see her many friends coming by while she was mourning. All the townspeople did their best to cheer her up. During Anne's grieving period, Diana gave birth to a healthy little girl. Diana and Fred named her Anne. Anne was touched beyond words. By December, Anne was finally feeling like herself again. She couldn’t forget the people she’d loved and lost: her mother, her father, Marilla, and Matthew, yet she was able to focus on the best parts of life. It felt good to be laughing and smiling again.

-

Gilbert walked her home from church one Sunday when the snow was coming down. It made all of Avonlea look like a snowy fairytale. On the edge of the Green Gables property, the two discovered a small igloo nestled on the side of the path. 

“Some of Ms. Stacy’s students must have built this! Gilbert, let’s go in!”

“After you.” Gilbert gestured.

Anne went in first, Gilbert right behind her. It was a tight squeeze. They had to sit with their knees pulled in. Anne and Gilbert’s sides touched each other through the clothing as they nestled against the igloo's wall. It made her feel just a bit nervous. While she was mourning Matthew, Anne pushed any romantic feelings she may or MAY NOT had about Gilbert deep down. No longer concentrating on her sadness, her (possibly) existent feelings for Gilbert were getting harder to push away.

“This is nice.” Gilbert smiled.

“It is simply delightful.”

“When we were in school, did you ever build an igloo like this?”

“Yes! Diana, Ruby, and I did. It was for our story club. I probably said something along the lines of ‘this igloo really does provide scope for the imagination.’”

“I have no problem imagining that.”

“It was a bit bigger than this though.” Anne kicked the wall with her toe.

“I like it in here.” Gilbert pushed his shoulder closer to Anne’s for a moment. “It’s very cozy.”

“I’d rather a spacious igloo. With moats and even a dungeon.”

“What does an igloo need a dungeon for?”

“Why, to lock up misbehaving doctors, of course.” She pointed at his nose. So close that she almost touched it.

“Well, I’ll let you know if I see any of those.” Gilbert grinned.

“Mhm.”

“I’m glad there’s no dungeon”

“I bet you are.”

“It there was, I’d have to be far away from you.” Gilbert looked into her eyes, daring her to look away. What was this boy doing to her? He hadn’t wanted to propose to her 8 years ago, and she certainly had no reason to suppose he wanted to now. Yet, she couldn't deny that she felt that dangerous, dangerous thing rising in her heart: hope. 

“Let’s change the subject.”

“Sure.” He shrugged. “Remember at Bash and Mary's wedding when you told me you wanted to be a teacher? Just like Ms. Stacy?”

“I remember.” She smiled with fond nostalgia. “I was so determined to find myself a career. I could’ve never been as amazing of a teacher as Ms. Stacy though. Anyway, I was so glad that I got to attend.”

“I'm glad I got to attend too. Why don't you think you'd have been as good of a teacher as Ms. Stacy?”

"Are you kidding me? I could never have been as good as Ms. Stacy."

"I disagree."

“You’re just saying that to be polite.”

“Actually, I’m saying that because it’s true. You may never have worked at a schoolhouse, but I learned a lot from you as a young man.” She blushed at that.

“Thanks. I learned a lot from you as well.” He blushed too.

“You could still do it you know. It’s not too late.”

“What?” Anne blinked.

“It's not too late.”

"To go back to Queens?"

"Yes."

“I haven’t made any decisions yet Gilbert.” Anne quickly squirmed her way out the igloo. She watched Gilbert do the same. 

When he looked up, he instructed. “You should go back to college.” 

“That is not your decision Dr. Blythe.”

Gilbert flinched at the formal title. “You’ll regret it if you don’t finish! Haven’t you looked back at the past 5 years, and thought about the fact that you could’ve been more than Matthew’s caretaker? You could’ve been a school teacher by now.”

“Gilbert!”

“We could’ve-We-You could’ve been my w-”

“Gilbert! You, you slimy—”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“You!” Anne huffed “You think you what’s best for me, do you?! You don’t know a thing about me DOCTOR Blythe. Not one single thing.”

“Anne, what are you talking about! Anne, let me-”

“If you knew anything about me about me, you would know that I can make decisions by MYSELF! And I definitely don't need you for anything!” With this Anne stormed off to the house. She could feel Gilbert following her at her heels. She turned around to scream at him “Get off of my property!”* She ran as fast as she could and slammed the door. Her body crumpled as she leaned back. She brought her face to her knees as tears began flowing freely from her eyes. How could the boy be so heartless? Just because she didn't go to college, did that mean she didn't deserve any respect? Did he think she couldn't make intelligent decisions for herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I did a little bit of research on this. This part of the story takes place in winter of 1907, assuming that Gilbert and Anne’s class graduated in 1899. (It’s what the graffiti on the wall says in that scene when all the classmates are drinking moonshine.) In 1903, The Married Women’s Property Act passed, giving the married women of of Prince Edwards’ Island the same legal rights as men in property matters. Obviously, Anne is not married, so I don’t know if she could actually own Green Gables. For this story, she does.
> 
> I hope everyone is feeling safe and healthy :) Let's hope Gilbert stops being a butt soon.


	7. Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-argument

Anne spent the few days alternatively fuming and crying. She yelled at Jerry for no reason, but quickly apologized. 

She managed to calm herself down eventually. It didn’t matter what Gilbert thought of her. They weren’t even friends. He’d managed to break her heart, to not communicate with her for almost a decade, and to insult her decision-making ability. That didn’t sound like much of a friend to her. All in all, his low opinion of her hardly mattered. She respected herself, her friend respected her, and that’s what she cared about. Gilbert always had a talent for preventing her from focusing on what was important.

The first day back in church, Gilbert tried to talk to Anne before church started. Anne deliberately stood up and moved to a different pew away from him each time he came close. One weekday evening, Gilbert showed up at her doorstep. Anne opened the door, politely explained that “Green Gables is not accepting visitors at this time” and shut the door before he could say a word.

After that, he gave up. They ignored each other for the next few weeks at church. When they caught each other’s eye, they looked away immediately. Elizabeth and Deli always came over to say hi to Anne. Deli generally wasn’t a particularly talkative child, but she chattered far more than Elizabeth did. Elizabeth was mopey at church. It seemed that her first Canadian winter wasn’t the happiest one for her.

-

Anne was wiping down Diana’s counter, focusing on a particular spot where some food would not get off.

“You should forgive Gilbert.” Diana insisted.

Joseph was off playing with toys in the living room, while Diana cradled baby Anne in her arms. 

“Diana, I thought you said you’d drop it?”

“I haven’t said anything in over a week! And more to the point, you should just forgive him.”

“He didn’t even ask for forgiveness.”

“That’s because you won’t speak to him.”

“I won’t speak to him because he is an insensitive, impertinent coxcomb.”

“I don’t know what that means. I do know that he’s sorry.”

“How do you know that?”

“He’s Gilbert. He hates hurting you.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Anne’s voice dripped with disdain.

“Trust me, I know Anne.”

Anne grunted at that.

“Also…I spoke with him.”

“Diana!”

“Well, I certainly wasn’t going to let him insult my best friend without admonishing him, at least a little.”

“Diana, that is sweet, but dear bosom friend, I have no problem standing up for myself.”

“Just forgive him.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Anne!”

“What he said to me was perfectly inexcusable. It was-”

Baby Anne started crying all of a sudden. “Sh sh…sleepy time now…mother’s got you.” Diana cooed to the baby. Once baby Anne calmed down, Diana told her “You could just forgive him for his stupidity. I forgive Fred for that folly all the time.”

“I guess.”

Diana rocked baby Anne. “Anne, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Do you still want to be a teacher?”

“Where did that question come from?”

“Isn’t that what Gilbert told you that you should do?”

“More like he ordered me to go back to school immediately!”

“Anne. I’m not telling you what to do. I just want to know. I haven’t asked you in years, and you certainly haven’t brought it up. Do you still want to be a teacher?”

“I don't know.” Anne whispered.

“Then maybe Gilbert’s not totally unprincipled. He shouldn’t have insulted your choices, of course, but I think he meant well.”

Anne sighed. “Fine. Fine! I promise I’ll think about it. When did you become such good pals with Gilbert?”

"Gilbert is friends with Fred now."

"I know that. Are you and Gilbert pals now too?"

“I think we’re becoming friends.”

“You and Gilbert? Friends?”

“Is that really so hard to believe?”

“Yes. You two barely talked when we went to school together.”

“People change Anne. You have to let go of Gilbert who broke your heart and the angsty Anne who’s always angry for no good reason!”

“Ouch.” Anne undid her braid and started redoing it. The air was still for the next couple of minutes.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been too tough on you.” Diana continued rocking baby Anne. 

Anne finished wiping the counter. “I’m still mad at Gilbert, but I do understand your reasoning. You always know just what to say Diana, I’ve always envied you for that talent.”

“Says the girl who wrote a story published in a real magazine.”

They laughed and chatted until Anne had to go.


	8. Nosy People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang's back together again

It was the Christmas eve service in Avonlea. The front of the church had two grand Christmas trees. The aisles were strewn beautifully in ivy and holly. There were candles lit along the aisles. The greenery made the church smell like a forest, and there were few things Anne loved more than a magical forest. Anne took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the warm scent linger in her lungs. Suddenly, she felt a knee knock into her leg. “Ow!” she yelled at the same time someone else yelled “Ouch!” Gilbert.

Elizabeth appeared to have caused the incident by dragging her father until he crashed into Anne. “You two have some chatting to do.” She pointed at them each individually with her pointer finger. “Also Anne, I prefer it when you call me Eliza.” She stomped off to the Blythe’s usual pew.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, both looking frightened and confused.

“What’s gotten into my daughter lately?”

“I don’t know, but she’s got some fiery determination.”

“Anne. If you’re willing to listen to me, I’ve got some explaining to do.”

Anne thought about what Diana had told her a couple of night ago “I’m listening.” She turned away, not wanting to look at his wounded puppy dog eyes. 

“I’m so, so sorry Anne. You are an extremely intelligent woman and are more than capable of making your own decisions. You were selfless to take care of Matthew the way you did.”

“Thank you Gilbert.”

“Honestly, it wouldn't be like you to put yourself first in that kind of situation. I really admire that about you, and I know Matthew did too. And whether you return to Queen's or not, you will bring so much intelligence, vivacity, and kindness wherever you go. Whenever I’ve around you, I’m so thankful for all the joy your presence brings.” 

Anne was so surprised she couldn't seem to shut her jaw. She turned to look at him. What a kind thing for Gilbert to say. His piercing gaze ensured that he meant every word he said.

“Thank you. I forgive you. Really. I’m sorry I held a grudge for so long. When I spoke about it before, I made it sound like leaving Queen's was an easy decision, but I’m not as selfless as you make me out to me. Leaving Queen’s was tough for me. I had dreamed about college for so long, and I loved my life there. It was not an easy decision for me.”

“I understand.”

“Gilbert, I have something to admit to you.”

“Yes?”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been to college. What if I’m no longer up to the task?”

“If there’s anything I know about you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, it’s that when you put your mind to something, it’s nearly impossible to stop you.”

The service started. “We’ll talk later.” Gilbert whispered in her ear. Anne could feel the goosebumps along the back of her neck from where his breath landed on her skin. “Would you would like to sit with Elizabeth and I tonight?” Anne, totally breathless, nodded. Gilbert took her hand and led her to the pew that the Blythe’s sat in. It was getting harder for Anne to pretend like Gilbert didn't set her pulse on fire.

10 minutes into the service, Gilbert discretely took her hand. He started toying with her fingers and palm, stroking them slowly, delicately. Anne attempted to listen to the sermon, but all she could her besides her own heart pounding was an internal monologue telling her: “It's love, it’s love, it’s love.”  
_

Anne and Gilbert spoke all throughout the winter. Anne would come over to the Blythe/LaCroix residence to play with Deli and Eliza, and chat with Gilbert and the other LaCroix family members.

Anne had pretended like she didn't care for so long, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend. She was, once again, falling in love with Gilbert; dooming herself to a life of longing for what would never be hers. The one week in February when Prince Edward’s Island had a huge snowstorm, Anne wasn't able to see either of the Blythe’s and felt desperately alone. She wasn’t living at Green Gables alone, yet Gilbert and Eliza and the LaCroix’s had started feeling like an extended family to her.  
_

Mrs. Lynde showed up to the LaCroix/Blythe residence one day in late February. She sat down at the table to chat with all the residents for a few minutes. 

“Gilbert, may I speak with you?” She said abruptly.

“Of course.”

“Alone.”

“Doctor Blythe has gotten himself in trouble now, has he? Bash teased.

“Outside, Gilbert.” Gilbert didn't move. “Now!” She declared.

“I’ll be inside if you need me sweetheart.” Bash tilted his head as Gilbert walked out the door.

“Very funny Bash.”

Gilbert and Mrs. Lynde walked a couple of feet from the front of the house.

“Gilbert, you should propose to Anne.”

“Mrs. Lynde?” His eyes opened wide with surprise.

“I mean what I say.”

“But Mrs. Lynde, I’m not really sure this your pl-“

“Do you love her?”

It had been years since anyone had asked how he felt about Anne. He couldn't even remember if Bash had ever asked him so directly. It made it all the easier to say “Yes.” Out loud. For the first time. To Mrs. Lynde?

“As I suspected. You should propose at once.”

Gilbert tried to control is shock in something more rational. “Mrs. Lynde, I…I’m not sure what to say to that.”

“Fred’s brother is coming to town next week.”

Gilbert was once again startled by the abrupt change of topic. “I know. Fred told me. We’re friends.”

Mrs. Lynde nodded.

“Mrs. Lynde, how is any of this relevant?”

“Fred’s brother intends to marry.”

“Who’s he marrying?”

“It hasn't been decided yet. But I just thought you might want to know that Henry and Anne met before.”

“Okay.” Gilbert scratched his head. “What does that have to do with me?”

“They met before about 3 years ago. They get along quite well.”

“Anne has a lot of friends. Why do you think he would propose to Anne?”

“I’m not saying he will propose. I’m just saying that you love Anne, and Anne is much happier when she’s around you. I think it’s best that you propose.”

Gilbert looked blankly as Mrs. Lynde. 

“All right. That’s enough chatter. Best be getting back into the house now. It’s too cold for a long conversation.”

They both went back into the house. Mrs. Lynde continued chatting with the others while Gilbert looked blankly ahead. He twiddled a shell around his fingers, but contributed nothing further to the jovial conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to add a jealous Gilbert chapter, but now I'm thinking yeahhh let's torture Gilbert haha!
> 
> Just so you know, I do adjust my story based on comments I receive ;)


	9. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. It will definitely be longer next week! Trying to get into a weekly posting routine.
> 
> Also, jealous Gilbert is here ;)

Henry showed up as scheduled the next week. Anne was pleased to see him, as she remembered him from his previous visit, and thought he was a nice gentleman. His nose was a little bit odd and distracting. It was long and tilted to the right. Then again, she had the least discrete, reddest hair of anyone in Prince Edward Island, so who was she to judge about appearance? 

The first Sunday he was in town, Henry and Anne talked right after church ended. The conversation started nice; they conversed about the best places to wander amongst trees in Avonlea. Henry loved being outdoors almost as much as Anne did, so they would frequently speak about their what they liked to do when they had several hours of free time. 

Anne inquired about Henry’s current profession. Henry told her that he had just begun a position as a math professor in Toronto. He wanted to tell her about the new fields of study in differential equations. Anne could feel her attention wavering, so she beamed a smile at him to try to compensate. 

When Henry switched topics to the new geometry curriculum, Anne’s beaming smile was making her facial muscles sore. Anne tried to stifle a yawn by putting her hand over her mouth. 

When she glanced away briefly, she noticed Gilbert standing near the church door. Eliza was nowhere to be seen, but Gilbert was glued in place. He seemed intent on looking, no staring actually, at Henry and her. His eyes were squinting with him lips pressed together tightly. What had gotten into that boy? He looked like he had just eaten a rotten apple. 

When she caught Gilbert's eye, he started walking towards them.

“Hello Anne, Henry.” His eyes didn't leave Anne.

“Henry, this is Gilbert. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.”

“Gilbert, I’m so pleased to meet you. Fred has told me all about you.”

“Yes.” Gilbert replied curtly.

“Or should I call you Dr. Blythe since I’ve only now just made your acquaintance?”

“Gilbert is fine.”

“Is something wrong?” Henry furrowed his brow, picking up that something was amiss.

“No, absolutely nothing.” Gilbert finally looked at Henry and smiled.

“Great, well, I was just telling Anne about the new curriculum I’ve been teaching. I’m a math professor. She’s agreed to walk me back to Fred and Diana’s home. Would you care to join us?”

“You know Fred, I think that sounds like a splendid idea.”


	10. Balsam Fir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> walking home

Anne and Gilbert left the Wright’s home at the same time. Gilbert’s brow was wrinkled and had been so for the last half hour at least. Before Gilbert could stride off to the Blythe/LaCroix residence. Anne grabbed Gilbert’s forearm. “Gilbert, you seem off today. Is something wrong?” 

“No, Anne. Everything’s great.” She immediately regretted touching him because she could feel the taught muscle beneath his clothing, reminding her that the doctor was also a very strong farmer.

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m always here for you.” Anne let go of him, they walked off onto the path.

“Thank you, Anne.”

They walked a few minutes more.

“You seem to get along with Henry.”

“We have a lot in common! It is so nice to converse with someone who appreciates the outdoors so. I always like to hear about the latest technologies in Toronto. Oh, and his trip last summer to Banff, wasn’t that so wondrous to hear…”

“I don’t like him.”

“You didn't hide it all that well."

"Perhaps."

"What don't you like about him? Besides his love for geometry.”

“So you do like him.”

“He’s a perfect gentleman. Is there anything not to like?” Anne couldn't help recall that night after the exams, when Gilbert partially admitted that he’d maybe had slight romantic feelings towards her. Of course, he’d loved Wynne, and had married her. But was there any possibility-that Gilbert was cranky due to jealousy? Was he was threatened by another potential suitor? Anne tried not to hope, and of course failed in epic proportions.

Gilbert spun off of the path suddenly. He grabbed a branch and started climbing a tree nearby.

“Gilbert, what are you doing?”

“Didn’t you once tell me that you would climb trees when you were confused?”

“Yes, but I don't think I would’ve picked that particular one.”

“And why is that?”

“The branches are not very stable. It could barely hold a nest of young birds, growing as the Canadian sunrise enshrines them in…wait, what is it that you’re puzzled over? Is there something on your mind?”

Gilbert continued to climb.

“Gilbert! Be careful!”

“Oh come on Anne, small branches doesn't seem like something that would deter you. Spell Balsam Fir!”

Anne laughed despite herself, spelling: “B-A-L-S-A-M-space-F-“

Suddenly, Gilbert fell out of the tree. “Gilbert!” Anne rushed over to where he’d landed.  
He was lain back with his eyes closed. “Oh, Gilbert.” Anne didn’t know what to do. She tried to snap in his face. She hoped he would wake up. Anne put her fingers against his neck and was relieved to feel a pulse. She wasn't the doctor here! She tried to fight the panic settling in her body of not knowing how best to help. 

Seconds later he opened his eyes. “Anne, I’m sorry for being such an idiot.” 

Anne collapsed in relief. She started laughing too. “Oh Gilbert, you scared the wits out of me!”

“I’m sorry Anne.”

“Seriously Gilbert, if you’re planning on climbing any more trees, you really ought to ask the bride of adventure for a referral. I will pick you a tree with a spectacular view adjoining the leaves of the most potent colors; it will have the branches with the strength that could hold 100 men. Your tree picking skills are lacking.”

Gilbert just looked at her.

She realized that in her collapsed relief, she’d accidentally fallen so her thighs were on top of his knees and she was nearly sitting in his lap. She saw him swallow, and suddenly she’d forgotten all about his fall just moments ago. It was just she and Gilbert.

"Anne." He breathed. 

All she could focus on was that stupid chin, those stupid curls, and his infuriating Gilberty Gilbertness. She could feel her heart pounding the way it did during that Christmas eve service. This time her heart pounded “Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert.” He stared into her eyes with that searching look, and before she had time to think or move or anytime at all, he leaned in to her. He placed the tip of his nose against hers. Neither of them spoke a word, and suddenly Gilbert pressed his lips into hers. They embraced as their faces crashed together. They kissed like there was no need for breathing, like the only thing in the world that mattered was each other.

“Papa!”

The kiss broke. Gilbert’s head jerked away from Anne, looking very startled at the turn of events. 

“Papa! I want to go home. I’m sooo hungry.” Eliza yelled in the distance.

“Hello Elizabeth, my dear.” Gilbert talked, but continued looking at Anne in their somewhat indecorous position. 

“Papa?” Elizabeth turned around the bend, and scrunched her forehead in a way that mimicked her father.

“Hello Eliza!” Anne broke eye contact with Gil, and quickly stood up, brushing the dust off her Sunday dress. “I was just walking back with Gilbert. Would you mind if I joined you, dear?”

“Of course you can fairy Anne!”

“Spectacular!”

Gilbert looked shaken. He was panting with hair all mussed up. There were pine needles stuck in his hair from whence he'd fallen. He looked back and forth from Anne to his daughter.

“Well Gilbert, aren’t you coming?” Anne folded her arms across her dress. She tried to look unfazed for Eliza’s sake. Eliza didn't need to know how hard her heart was pounding, or that Anne’s head was spinning with questions.

Papa can we have chicken? 

"Yes, Elizabeth." Gilbert stood up. “Let’s be on our way”


	11. Marbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Gilbert falls out of the tree?

Anne’s stomach was filled with the butterflies for the rest of the day. She desperately tried to act like her normal self when she arrived to the LaCroix/Blythe residence. She and Gilbert may have fooled Eliza, but it was doubtful that she would fool the adults at home as well. 

She tried to be her usual, eccentric self. She avoided making any kind of eye contact with Gilbert, not wanting his beautiful eyes to affect her ‘Everything is categorically normal. What are you talking about?’ performance. At the first opportunity where she would not seem too eager to leave, she excused herself by saying that she really need to get supper started.

As soon as she had gotten a decent amount away from the house. She let her back press against a large tree. She forced herself to breathe deeply, in and out. Had that really just happened? Her imagination was vivid, but what she recalled of the day seemed pretty hard to make up. What had prompted Gilbert to kiss her? 

The next day, Anne told Diana what she’d remember from Sunday. They wondered aloud the questions Anne had already asked herself: Did it mean anything? Was he jealous about Henry? Did he love her? And if he didn't care, what was a grown man, a father, and a licensed doctor doing going around kissing people?

_

On Thursday afternoon, Delphine and Eliza came around Green Gables to play. Anne loved the girls and would bake them pies, even if no other adults from the LaCroix/Blythe residence came to see her. Anne had given the girls dinner, and they were playing marbles on the kitchen table. Gilbert knocked on the door.

Anne turned away, trying to compose herself. She turned towards him. “Good evening Gilbert.”

“To you as well, Anne.”

“Hi Papa, we’re playing with marbles! Anne let us borrow them. Je veux rester toute la nuit!”

“Can we stay longer Uncle Gil?” Deli piped in.

“We mustn’t bother Anne too much longer girls.” It was then that Anne picked up on the purple bags underneath his eyes. Gilbert looked thoroughly exhausted.

“5 more minutes?” Deli pleaded.

Gilbert nodded. “Anne would you care to join me outside? It’s fairly warm this evening.”

“Of course.”

Once outside, Anne tucked her skirt underneath her and perched on the chest. Gilbert picked up a pine needle stuck in the slats of wood on the porch. He leaned against the entryway across from her, looking out into the barn.

“Gilbert, are you okay? You look positively enervated.”

Gilbert laughed. “Thanks for your honesty Anne.” He twirled the pine needles around his fingers.

“Gilbert, please tell me what’s going on.”

“I want to Anne. I just don’t know where to begin.”

“Take your time Gilbert, neither I nor the girls are in any rush.”

He looked out into the distance. “A patient of mine died today.”

Anne couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved that his state of turmoil had nothing to do with the events on Sunday. “Oh, Gilbert.”

“There is no reason you would know him. He lives in Cavendish. Well, he lived in Cavendish. His name was Peter Cokovitz.”

“I don't know him.”

“His family caught consumption. He has a daughter and a wife. I’ve spent most of my week over there, doing what I can. It looks like the two of them are just now on the mend.”

“That’s good news.”

“I feel terrible Anne.” Gilbert admitted, letting himself fall so his bottom hit the porch with a thump.

“You did everything you could.”

“It wasn't enough.”

“You brought his child and wife back to health, Gilbert.”

“Anne.” Gilbert sighed, looking at his hands.

“Gilbert, your ability to cure something is an amazing ability. Those folks are fortunate to have you as their doctor.”

“I feel as if I still have so much to learn.”

“Your Parisian training wasn’t enough?”

“I don't think so. But I don’t know how to continue my medical training. I’m not sure what the next step should be.”

“Can you read the latest publications?”

“I’ve been doing that already.”

Anne nodded.

“Thank you for listening Anne. I know it sounds like I’m lying, but Peter’s not actually my first patient who’s died. He’s not even my first since I moved back to Avonlea.”

Anne waited.

“Something about it struck a chord in me. I think because that girl, who was still an infant, will have to grow up without a parent.”

“At least she has a caring mother.”

“Anne, it’s awful. Elizabeth told me in passing that she wanted her mother. In her life now. And there was nothing I could say. Her mother’s gone. I’m her only family.”

The comment stung: Anne could teach Eliza to cook and farm and read, but she’d never be Winnie. “That’s not true. She’s got the LaCroixs, and her grandparents, and she’s got me.”

“She does?” Gilbert looked up with the first relaxed expression he’d had all day.

“As long as I’m alive.”

“Thank you Anne.”

Gilbert was looking at Anne again, with his eyebrows muddled. Anne could feel fission in the air: the breath whooshing in and out of Gilbert and herself, the critters chirping, and the bell rustling ever so slightly in the wind. 

Just then, there was the sound of a pot crashing and juddering on the floor in the kitchen.

“I guess it’s time for me to take the girls home.”

“Gilbert, if you’re feeling sad this week, please don’t hesitate to come over.”

“Thank you Anne. You always have a way of making me feel better.” Gilbert swung the door open. “Girls, gather your things! It’s time to go home!”

The next evening, Gilbert came over to Green Gables without the girls. Anne and Gilbert sat at the kitchen table for hours. Anne knitted while listening to Gilbert talk about Paris, medical training, Peter’s family. They talked about growing up without parents, and what that was like for Eliza.

When Gilbert realized he’d been dominating the conversation, he’d a apologized and promised next time Anne could talk to her heart’s content. Anne disagreed, usually it was she who spoke over everyone else; it was nice having some else rattle on for a change. 

By the time Gilbert left, it was well into the night. As she watched his retreating form, she sighed. Gilbert hadn’t mentioned the previous Sunday. Anne didn’t have the guts to bring it up. Also, in contrast to discussions about the morbid past, it seemed unimportant. Gilbert had bigger concerns on his mind. He needed someone to talk to, and she would have stayed up and listened to him all night if it would make him feel better.


	12. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert's POV

A week and a half later, Gilbert, Deli, and Elizabeth were on the train to Charlottetown. Gilbert sat across from the girls. They were playing some kind of clapping game and giggling in their seat. A passenger across the row gave him a dirty look. Gilbert didn’t know if it was because the girls were being too boisterous or because Deli wasn’t white, but Gilbert didn’t think that paying the passenger any mind would help in either instance.

It was the warmest day of the year so far. All the snow from winter had finally melted and the spring air spoke of a wonderful day. Gilbert didn’t really think it could be a wonderful day, because he was going dress shopping. He had been instructed to take Deli and Elizabeth to Charlottetown to get new dresses. Mrs. Lacroix told him that they were growing out of their old ones, and that simply wouldn’t do. “Their Sunday dresses still fit.” She told Gilbert. “It will be easy. Just ask the girls what color they’d like and pick out a basic pattern.”

Gilbert highly doubted that the task would be as easy as she’d said. Why hadn’t he insisted that they wait for a day until she could take them? He bet Anne would have been willing to take them dress shopping. 

He had been talking to Anne a lot lately. They’d been taking walks through the woods and creeks of Avonlea. Anne had even shared her expertise about which creeks were the best to climb. Anne’s favorite tree was one that overlooked all of Green Gables, and the Sloane’s farm, and the edge of the forest. Anne would wax lyrical up in the tree about the magnificence of it all, and Gilbert wholeheartedly agreed.

Earlier in week, he’d tried to bring up their kiss. He was terrified of mentioning it. He’d acted so rashly, he was sure Anne was hadn’t mentioned it so save him the embarrassment of a thoughtless action. The only problem was that it was a thoughtless action he wanted to do again and again and again for the rest of his days.

Anne had never indicated any real interest in marriage at all. She was quick to remind him she was the bride of adventure. In all of their conversations of late, she’d never once mentioned wanting a husband or kids of her own. At least he didn't have to hear her speaking about some man she had her heart set on. His thoughtless action had been in part set off because he thought she was interested in courting Henry. The thought of her marrying someone else made his blood boil. When Fred happened to mention the Toronto woman Fred was engaged to a few days after the incident, Gilbert was relieved.

Anne was the most direct person he’d ever met. Even as a kid, when she set her heart on something, it was nearly impossible to stop her. If Anne had the slightest inclination in marrying him, she would tell him. Still, there were moments. When she was looking into his eyes, he felt like he could get lost in her blue-eyed gaze. In those moments, he’d feel a pull towards her. He thought she felt it too.

When Anne and Elizabeth did just about anything together, Anne’s creative and nurturing energy would shine through. Elizabeth was enthralled with Anne, obviously. But he thought Anne felt a tender love towards his daughter as well. It was easy to imagine waking up to the two of them in the same home, and maybe more of Anne’s and Gilbert’s children too. 

That was probably a far-fetched dream. He remember years ago when they were sitting across from each other on a train, just like this one, and Anne snapped at him, making sure that he knew that she definitely did not need him.

The train arrived in Charlottetown.

They stopped to say hello to Dr. Ward. Gilbert and he talked about his practice for a few minutes. Then, off they went to buy the girls dresses.

The dress keeper had many questions for Gilbert. Gilbert had no idea that he had to have an opinion on the type of sleeve, and a color shade, and a fabric. The girls were shouting and skipping around the store aisle. They kept changing their minds. When he heard someone come into the shop, he turned and recognized Diana.

Diana could help! “Diana!” He exclaimed. “What a pleasure it is!”

“Gilbert?”

“It is so nice to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you, but I don’t think you’ve ever been this excited to see me.”

“It’s the dresses Diana.” Gilbert made a frightened expression.

She laughed.

“What are you and Joseph up to today?” Gilbert asked.

“I decided I was desperately in need of a new dress. I brought Joseph along for the ride. Fred and Henry are with the baby at home.”

“I see. Diana, would it be a terrible inconvenience for you to help me? The girls need new dresses.”

“I’d be happy to help.”

After all the choices were made, Deli, Elizabeth, and Joseph played outside in a little grassy area near the shop. Gilbert agreed to watch them while Diana was inside selecting her dress.

When Diana came out, she stood next to Gilbert in the grass.

“How has Elizabeth acquired her other dresses?” Diana asked.

“Oh. Winnie’s mother. She’s a wonderful grandmother.”

“That makes sense.”

“They’ve been a great family to me.”

“So…when are you proposing to Anne?”

Gilbert’s jaw dropped. Diana crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“W-what?” Gilbert managed to get out.

“Anne. My most wonder blossom friend. The red head you’ve been infatuated with since the dawn of time.”

“How did you know?”

“Mrs. Lynde knows, how could I not know?”

“I…” Could Gilbert deny any infatuation with Anne without lying? Probably not. Elizabeth was going through a lying phase herself right now, and Gilbert was always the one instructing her to be more honest. “I haven’t made any plans on proposing…to anyone.” Well, that was true.

“You should.”

“Diana, I don’t think Anne has any desire to be my wife.”

“You don’t believe that.”

Gilbert scrunched his eyebrows.

"Do you see the way she looks at you?"

"She doesn't look at me in any special way.” He denied, realizing it was a lie after he said it out loud. “Maybe she does, but she doesn’t love me. Anne’s the most forthright person I know. If she loved me, she’d tell me.”

“In some ways, you know Anne better than me, but in other ways you are clueless.”

“Diana, I had no idea you could be so rude.”

“It high time we became friends Gilbert. Now you know.”

Gilbert laughed nervously despite himself.

“Anne’s scared of you, you know. Anne is very protective of herself. You hurt her, badly. That makes me scared of you too. She’s experienced so much sorrow. You added to her devastation.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“I know.”

“I never had any idea that marrying Winnie would hurt her. She never told me that she’d had any-uh attachment for me.”

“Ha. It’s almost like you never read her letter before you ran off to Europe.”

“What letter?”

Diana stood shocked, eyes widening as if a realization had just dawned on her.

Gilbert put his hands on her shoulders. “Diana, what letter!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Gilbert is blissfully ignorant about Anne's lack of confidence when it comes to certain things. Even as someone in her 20s, I feel like Anne's doubt about what she's worth would sort of be ingrained in her. Gilbert's so sure she would tell him how she feels, but I think she's inclined to lean on a self-protective side of herself when it comes to how she feels about Gilbert.  
> Maybe she would've grown out of it, idk.  
> Also, men were expected to make the first move back then which is stupid...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!


	13. Not a Moment to Spare

The railroad back to Avonlea felt like it was taking forever. The girls played together across from Gilbert. Gilbert felt his knee shaking up and down in a nervous rhythm the whole ride home. He wondered if he was more nervous about what he was going to have to do today, or to do tomorrow. 

The girls were twisting eachothers’ hair into complicated braids by the time they got to the train station. He tried to remember those times he would look over at the girls doing that during lunchtime at the schoolhouse. Anne’s always stood out, as red as it was. He'd liked that he'd always been able to spot her in a crowd.

Elizabeth's hair was light brown shade. A mix between his hair and her mothers'. She had ruthless curls. When she was younger, she would play with her friends and refused to tie her hair up. Gilbert had spent as long as a half hour attempting to detangle the knots she'd created.

Who was he kidding? He was extremely nervous about what both girls would have to say. 

\- 

By the time they got home, it was time for dinner. The LaCroix’s had waited up for the three of them to get back from Charlottetown. 

As they began dinner, Bash ribbed, “So, how was the dress shopping, Uncle Gil?”

“Great, thanks for asking Bash.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing then?”

“When haven’t I known exactly what I was doing?”

Delfi, usually the quietest of the bunch, piped in “Uncle Gil, how about that time when you put your jacket on inside out, and you didn't even notice until you got all the way to church?”

They all laughed at the quiet girls remarks. The reason that had happened was because it was during the time when Anne was mad at him, and when he’d known he’d hurt her, most everything else seemed hard to concentrate on...Not that the group at large needed to know that.

“I remember that.” Gilbert admitted.

"You only noticed because Elizabeth told you!" Bash burst out into chuckles.

“Diana helped us pick out the dresses.” Elizabeth piped in.

“Ah! You cheated I see!” Bash declared.

“She offered.”

“Here I thought that you were an intelligent, attentive man.”

“Bash!” Mrs. LaCroix scolded.

Elizabeth diffused the tension by telling the group about the dresses that they’d bought. Gilbert looked at his daughter as she used her hands to animate her dress shopping adventure. All the other people watched her expressions with glee.

He was so nervous. 

After dinner was finished and dishes were washed, he went out to the barn where Bash and Elizabeth were finishing up their evening chores.

They chatted for a bit when Gil came in, finishing putting out new hay for the horses.

When Elizabeth sat in the new swing they installed in the corner, Gilbert pushed her. Bash left, leaving daughter and father alone swinging in the barn.

“Elizabeth, I have something I wanted to ask you.” Gilbert stopped pushing her. Elizabeth sensing the serious tone, turned around and looked up at her father.

"Is something wrong papa?"

"No, no. Everything's good."

Elizabeth squinted in suspicion, crossing her arms over her chest almost comically.

The most important person in his life was waiting. Gilbert swallowed at the air. “IwanttoaskAnneto” 

“Qu'avez-vous dit?”*

Gilbert took a deep breath of Canadian air and fresh hay. “I want to ask Anne to marry me. What do you think?”

“Anne wants to be my mom?”

“I haven’t asked her yet.”

“What are you doing here then? Aller!”**

“Elizabeth?”

“Oui, papa?”

“How would you feel about Anne joining our family?”

“I feel fantastical about it!”

“You're sure? I want you to know I’m not replacing your mother.”

“Papa, I didn’t even know her. I love Anne! Also, I know you do too. I heard Diana tell Fred that you loved her since you were a little boy.” Elizabeth snickered.

Gilbert gaped at the air, at a loss for what to say.

“Go ask her! We can talk about this later.” Elizabeth went behind him, using all her weight to try and push him towards his horse, Dorthea.

"I wasn't planning on asking her tonight."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked, exasperated.

"It's pretty late. It's nearly your bedtime."

"Papa!! I'll go to bed! Bash can tuck me in."

Gilbert grinned.

"It would be so romantical if you showed up at Green Gables late at night, begging Anne to marry you! How magnificent!"

"Someone's been spending time with Anne."

"Papa, Anne's probably married someone else's papa while you've been here talking to me. Go!"

Gilbert scooped up Elizabeth, swung her around and kissed her forehead. He ran to Dorthea. 

“Good luck!”

“Thank you. I love you sweetheart.” 

“I love you too!”

Gilbert and Dorthea galloped out the barn. Gilbert knew it was indecorous to be showing up at Green Gables with out warning this late at night, but he and Elizabeth both could hardly wait a second longer. He'd put this off for too long, and if he didn't ask her, he'd probably burst into a million pieces. All he could think about was his Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What did you say?  
> **Go!


	14. Glowing Fireflies

By the time Gilbert tied the horse up, the horse and Gilbert were having trouble breathing. Despite Gilbert’s lack of breath, he sprinted to the house. 

When he knocked, Jerry opened the door, wiping his hands on a wash cloth. 

“Jerry!” Gilbert paused to try and catch his breath. “Where’s Anne?”

“Hello to you Gilbert.”

"On any other night, I would be more polite Jerry."

"Is something wrong? Why do you need Anne?" Jerry furrowed his brow.

Gilbert looked at him.

"Ohhhhh. I see."

Jerry stepped closer to Gilbert until they were standing eye-to-eye. Jerry had an inch on Gilbert, and looked slightly down on him through squinting eyes.

"It is a bit late doc."

"I came as fast as I could." 

Jerry's stare down continued.

"I've made some mistakes in my life."

"Oui."

"Please forgive me for being a dunce. I need to talk to her."

Jerry nodded. "I believe she's in the middle of the far field, stargazing with Paris."

Gilbert turned and started running. "Thank you Jerry!" He shouted over his shoulder. 

"If you hurt her again, I will beat you up!"

Gilbert mounted his horse. "You're a good friend Jerry!"

"Good luck!" Jerry shouted out.

_

Anne was laying on a rock on the far field. It was a good rock for stargazing. The rock was large enough for several people and inclined so she could lay down with her head propped up above her body.

Fireflies danced around her body for the first time since winter. Anne felt the warm air enveloping her body. “Princess Cordelia could only have dreamed for a night such as this.” Anne thought to herself. “Tonight, I feel as though I am the real princess. With flounces in my dress and embroidered puff sleeves, encircled with the glow of the most magnificent creatures, who is as lucky as I?” Paris snorted from her spot along the fence. “And indeed the most striking steed the world ever saw.” She mentally added.

“Anne?” Anne turned her head and saw Gilbert standing several feet away from her.

“Gilbert?”

“Hi Anne.”

“What are you doing here so late?”

“Please forgive me.”

“No matter, I-“

“Anne, please let me speak.”

Anne closed her mouth and gestured for Gilbert to continue.

Gilberts words spilled out of his mouth, not the ones he’d mentally prepared of course, but the ones he felt looking at her.

“I’ve loved you since the day I met you Anne. Elizabeth and I both love you, actually. You're the kindest, fascinating, and most beautiful person.” Gilbert bent down on one knee. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, will you marry me?”

“Gilbert!” Anne gasped. They both looked at each other. Anne stood up from her rock and walked towards him. She kissed his cheek. “Yes.” Anne looked at him with the softest eyes.

“Yes?” Gilbert gaped.

“Yes.”

“Yes!!!” Gilbert shouted at the sky. He started whooping and dancing with joy.

Anne doubled over with laughter.

Gilbert picked Anne up by her back and legs, swinging her around in a circle.

Anne yelped with surprise.

“Hey Anne, guess who just agreed to marry me?

Anne just laughed.

“My favorite person in the whole world!” Gilbert put her back on the ground.

Her arms were pressed against his chest as she caught her breath. “Bash would be insulted if you told him that.” 

Gilbert kissed her forehead. “Don’t tell him.”

“I won't.”

Gilbert reached for the back of her neck, and they kissed amidst the fireflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the final chapter, so I the whole thing should be posted within the next few days.


	15. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week before the wedding, and Gilbert finally explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I realized it was already really long so I split it in two.

Anne was putting the finishing touches on the church decorations. Diana and Mrs. Lynde had stayed pretty late helping her, but they’d finally needed to leave to attend to their families.

Anne tied one final bow and decided it looked impecable.

“Excusez moi madam mademoiselle, I wonder if you’ve seen my future wife anywhere. We’re supposed to be getting married.”

Anne recognized the voice right away.

“Hm. And how would I recognize this future wife of yours?”

“Some fool once told her she looked like carrots, because she has the most heavenly red hair.” Gilbert slipped his arms around her torso.

“Is that right?” Anne leaned back into his embrace.

“Yes.” Gilbert kissed her neck.

“Hmm…I’ll let you know if I see her anywhere.”

“Thank you, I’d be much obliged.” Gilbert peppered kisses along her neck. Anne turned to face him, and they started kissing. Several minutes later, Anne realized the direction Gilbert’s hands were straying towards.

“Gilbert!” She broke away.

“What?” Gilbert looked at her, alarmed at her tone.

“We’re in church!”

“Can we not pray away our sins immediately afterwards?” 

Anne laughed. “The way you’re carrying yourself, you'd think we have a two year long engagement.”

“3 week of engagement seems like a long time to me.”

“Can you imagine how scandalized Avonlea would’ve been if we’d said a week’s engagement?”

“Mrs. Lynde’s reaction alone would have been worth it.”

"She already keeps ogling my stomach."

"I noticed!" Gilbert laughed.

“Well, three weeks is only a whit. I’ve been waiting for you for at least a decade, mister.” She slid her pointer finger up his forearm.

“Thank you Anne, really.”

Anne looked away. “Do you think you can keep your hands off me for another week?”

“Hmm…” He pretended to think about it, before resorting to his usual honesty. “I’m sure I’ll do anything you want me to do Anne.” He took a step back.

“Gilbert, I’ve kind of been avoiding bringing this up,” She walked away from him, sliding into the second row pew. “But I don't think anyone will interrupt us here. I need to know what happened. What happened to you in the last 9 years? What have you been doing? Everyone in town can tell you what’s happened to me, but Bash hasn’t let out a peep. He used to just tease me, telling me I just wanted to snag a doctor every time I asked about you.”

You’re right. I do owe you an explanation.” He slid into the row, keeping his distance. 

“You do.” Anne shifted her body away from him, and Gilbert looked down. 

“Where do I start?”

Anne waited. 

“Do you remember the night we took exams for university entrance? After you didn’t immediately say you loved me, I felt rejected. Of course, you never actually rejected me, but you didn’t say what I wanted you to say. I wanted you to confess your love for me.” 

Anne gaped, completely nonplussed.

“I know what you’re going to say. It was a ridiculous expectation to put on drunk, teenage Anne, but that’s the truth.” Gilbert sighed. “After that night, I didn't hear anything from you about, well, ‘us.’ Diana told me about the letter you’d written the afternoon before we’d gotten engaged.”

“You didn't know until 3 weeks ago?” Anne finally managed to shut her mouth after finding the right words.

“No, any love confession on your part was unknown to me for the last decade. Anyways, back in the day, I was crushed, but at least then I knew what I wanted to do. Or at least what I thought I wanted. I somewhat hastily proposed to Winnie. Winnie was wonderful in many ways, she was kind and funny and smart. But my affection for her was pretty superficial. I’d barely spent any time with her by the time we’d gotten engaged. I was extremely focused on my career ambitions. I would get to be a doctor, and a researcher at one of the best schools in the country! How lucky could an orphaned farmer boy get?”

Anne tried to resist scoffing, as an orphaned farmer herself.

“I didn't even know it at the time, but I was also gaining two amazing parental figures in Winnie’s parents. I don’t know how I would have done anything I did in France without them.”

“I’m glad you had them.”

“Me too. Um…where was I?”

“Your engagement to Winifred?”

“Right. By the time I knew I could never love Winnie as much as I loved you, it was far, far too late. I was looking down the church altar, and I looked at the woman in white. But it wasn't you.”

Anne audibly gasped this time. “You were thinking about me on your wedding day?”

“I am ashamed to admit that I was. Anne, I see that look in your eyes. Please don’t judge me. I was young and naïve, and I married her anyways. We moved to Paris. It was fine for a couple of weeks. Winnie and I got along pretty well. Anyways, after less than a month I hated Paris. I hated the city. I missed the wilderness of Avonlea. Winnie and I spent a lot of time getting on each other’s last nerves. My understanding of French before the move was minimal at best. Instead of spending time with my new wife, I spent all my time focused on learning French and academics, aiming to be the best of my class.

But the worst part was that I missed you. I tried to think of a reason to contact you, but I couldn't think of a reason that would let me feel faithful to my new wife. I promised to be her husband no matter what would befall us hadn’t I? 

Even though we spent most of our time together arguing, she became pregnant a short time after we married. I am ashamed to admit now that even through her pregnancy, and it was a tough pregnancy, I spent a lot of time avoiding her. Every time I tried to talk to her, we’d always fall into some sort of argument. I would tell myself that her being upset while in her pregnant state would be bad for our child. It was a poor excuse.” He put his hands in his face. It was a silent for a moment.

“Are you-crying?” Anne asked.

“No.” Gilbert said in a strained voice. “Just incredibly guilty.” Gilbert looked so lonely. 

Anne scooted toward him, leaning on his shoulder and pulled one of her arms around his back. She rubbed his back.

“It’s over now.”

He pulled his hands from his face. “I will never not feel terrible about how I treated Winnie for the short period of time we were together. I could have done better. It was difficult for both of us to realize much too late that we didn’t love each other; I think that feeling just expanded into every other corner of our lives. Most of our arguments were about unimportant things. Then, she gave birth to Elizabeth and died two days afterwards. Just like my mom.” 

“Oh Gilbert. I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks Anne.” He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I somehow managed to become a widow and a father before the age of 20. I was extremely unprepared. I was a mess for the first year or two of Elizabeth’s life. I felt so much guilt and grief, and I had no idea how to raise a child! 

Winnie’s parents helped a lot. They moved into the flat. I mailed Bash every week and finally managed to make a couple of friends. Winnie’s cousin babysat. A lot. By the time I got myself out of my funk, my grades had slipped. However, I did manage to graduate and get into the Sorbonne’s medical school. 

After I got out of my depression, I learned to appreciate my new life. I missed Canada and Avonlea, but I began to love living in the city. Although I can’t say I ever loved speaking French all the time. I loved the research. My research...well, I guess I’ve already told you about that.” 

“You did. Then what happened?”

“After graduating med school, I told Winnie’s parents that I was ready to move back to Canada. I would be a country doctor with no regrets about not getting to participate in more of the cutting-edge medical research I had dreamed about at a youth. I would be helping people, and that was important to me. They were very supportive. They already lived in Charlottetown in the summertime, so they wouldn’t have to spend too much time away from their only grandchild. They even supported my shift away from medical research.”

“What did Elizabeth say about moving to Canada?”

“I asked Elizabeth her opinion, and she was sad to leave her grandparents and friends behind, but I had told him so many stories of my childhood, that I think he wanted to see for herself if such a magical place existed.”

“Has she liked being here?”

“Anne, I think you already know the answer to that.” Gilbert smiled knowingly.

“I’m so chuffed.”

“Me too.”

Anne sighed. “Gilbert, are you sure you’re ready to get married again? It doesn’t seem like you’re over your guilt yet.”

“I’m ready. I asked Winnie’s parents for their blessing months ago.”

“You told them about me…months ago?!!”

“Well, I didn’t say anything about you specifically. I just asked if they would bless my re-marriage. They were thrilled about the prospect of Elizabeth growing up with a mother.”

“Wow. That is generous of them. Gilbert just how long have you been thinking about proposing to me?”

“Um. Probably the first time it crossed my mind was when you hit me with your slate.”

“You’re joking?”

“I don’t want to make you feel ba-odd if you didn’t feel the same way, but I’m pretty sure I’ve love you since the first time you looked at me.”

“Woah.”

“Yes, there’s a reason why I’ve never told you.”

“I think…the same.”

Gilbert took a breath in. “I love you, Anne. Will you forgive me for being so daft? I’ll never be able to completely resolve my guilt over my first marriage, and I don't think I deserve to. When you marry me, you’ll have to accept me, my many scars and all.” He put her hand over his chest and she could feel his heart pounding.

“I forgive you, and I’ll even marry you next weekend,” She tugged his collar to pull him in for a kiss. “Unless you want to wait for Winifred’s parents and cousin to get back to Canada? They seem very important to you.”

Gilbert looked positively horrified.

“We don't have to detain our wedding. I just thought you might want them here.” Anne chuckled.

Gilbert cleared his throat. “When they arrive, I think we should offer them a dinner with the best cuisine Avonlea has to offer.”

“Good plan. I didn't really want to wait either.” They kissed again.

Drawing back, Anne stuck her hand out. “Walk me home?”

Gilbert gladly grasped her hand. “Should I post it on the take notice board?”

Anne laughed hysterically as they commenced the walk back to Green Gables.


	16. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have never written anything this long in my entire life!! I hope you enjoyed. For everyone who commented, thank you so much. I probably would have finished this story in 2022 with out you. I put some of my research and random facts in the first comment of this chapter, so if you're interested you can have a gander.

Four weeks later, Gilbert, Anne, and Elizabeth gathered around the kitchen table. Since dinner had ended, Anne’s hand had drifted towards Gilbert’s knee cap, where she left it. Elizabeth was left in the dark about this fact.

Elizabeth was busy jabbering a whimsical tale, partly true and partly fictional, about her adventure with her other friends that afternoon.

After her tale wrapped up, Gilbert said he’d had something serious he wanted to discuss with Anne and Elizabeth. They both looked at him attentively.

“Yesterday, I stayed at Papy and Mamie’s house in Charlottetown. This morning, I was at Dr. Ward’s office.”

“We know that Papa!” Elizabeth interrupted.

“Please let me finish.”

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly

Dr. Ward is planning on retiring within the next couple years, and has made me a job offer.

“In Charlottetown?” Elizabeth asked. At the same time Anne exclaimed, “You want to vacate Green Gables?”

“We won't go anywhere unless we all agree.”

“Why would we move papa? Here we’ve got so many friends!” Elizabeth moaned.

“Mamie and Papie would love to be around you more. You could make new frien-“

“What are the benefits of joining his practice?” Anne interrupted.

“Well, there’s definitely more business, so we’d be able to save more for Elizabeth and any future kids that come along.” Gilbert glanced at Anne’s stomach, as if to make sure nothing had changed there. “Mamie and Papie would get to see Elizabeth more. I might be able to be more involved in research. Jerry could finally get married.”

“Jerry?” Anne furrowed her brow.

“Jerry’s getting married? To who?” Charlotte questioned.

“You ladies must’ve noticed the way he looks at Ms. Mary?”

“The school teacher?” Elizabeth blurted. “Why would he want to get married to her? She had no imagination.”

“Eliza.” Anne scolded automatically. “Do not say ungenerous words about Ms. Mary.”

“Sorry Mama.”

Anne redirected her attention to Gilbert. “He’s disclosed nothing about a proposal to me.” Anne stood up and began the dishes.

“He hasn’t to me either. Just, promise you’ll think about it, carrots?” Anne nodded, sulking at the dishes.

Elizabeth started crying and whining at the table. “I’ll calm her down and get her to bed.” He kissed Anne’s hair and went upstairs with the crabbiest child in Avonlea.

-

Later, Anne was mending a dress of Elizabeth’s alongside the fire. Gilbert sat down in Matthew’s old rocking chair. “Carrots, are you mad at me?”

Anne didn’t look up

“Please don’t be mad. I only promised Dr. Ward I’d talk it over with my family. We won't do anything you don't want to do.”

“I’m not irate at all. I just spoke to Jerry."

“What did he say?”

“It’s what he didn't divulge. He’s been in love with Ms. Mary for years, and I’ve been to self-absorbed to discern it.

Anne put her mending down. She put her hands in front of her face.

“Gil, I’m so shamefaced.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about. Gilbert wrapped his arms awkwardly around her.

“Jerry is my family. I should have known.”

“It’s ok, Anne.”

Anne put her hands down from her face. she’d already turn beet red from the shame and self-disgust. “Gil, Jerry can’t ask Ms. Mary to marry him unless he has something to offer her. He needs a farm.”

“I know.”

“We could bequeath it to him. He could run Green Gables, and we could move to Charlottetown.”

“Yes.”

“But Gilbert, I love Green Gables. I don’t want to relinquish it.”

“You wouldn't be. Jerry is family.”

“That’s true.”

We could also split the deed with him, like I did with Bash years ago.”

“Yes.”

"You could come back whenever you wanted to.”

“When did you become so sensible?” Anne sniffed as she wiped away a tear.

“I knew you’d rub off on me eventually.” He kissed Anne’s forehead. “Why don’t we go to bed early Anne? You don’t have to make any decisions now.”

“That is agreeable plan Gil.”

-

The next morning Anne rustled him from his sleep. “Hey you.” He murmured sleepily. 

“Can you wake up?”

Gilbert opened his bleary eyes. “I’m awake.”

“Gilbert, Jerry deserves a shot at love.”

“Of course, he does.” Gilbert whispered into his pillow.

“I’ll induce Elizabeth.”

“Are you sure this is what you want? I’m sure there’s another way.”

“I adore Green Gables, but I think it’s time for us to move on.”

“Wow.”

“What if Winnie’s parents don't like me? What if we don’t make any friends?”

"Everyone likes you Anne. Cole lives in Charlottetown too. Also, I’m sure Winnie’s parents will spend at least half the year in Paris. Most of the time, it will be just you, Elizabeth, me, and whoever else comes along."

“That sounds bonny actually.”

"Definition please?"

"It will be great. The three of us starting a new life together in Charlottetown." Anne grinned.

“It does.”

Anne leaned over to kiss Gilbert.


End file.
